The Z
by Exorro
Summary: Who is this strange man, keeping the people of Florida safe?


"...an overturned Ford Explorer put a family in danger today, near the intersection of I-4 and Route 46. Before first responders could get there, two men were able to save the family stuck inside: two adults and two children. According to witnesses, one of the men was the same person who was deemed not guilty in the trial for-"

The television turned off.

"Man, I was watchin' that." One man spoke, quickly becoming annoyed.

"Nigga we got more important shit to do than watch the news." The other said, dropping the remote on the tatty couch. "You know what we got plans for tonight, and there aint no more sunlight left out there. You sure you ready for this?"

The first spoke again, more calmly though. "Yeah, fo' sho. We don't do this and we lose the apartment." He chucked, balling his fists and getting into a fighting stance. "Yo Jamal, I'mma bust up in that bitch and pop every bitch ass popo thats inside or tries to get us."

Jamal was getting a bit tired of this conversation and dealing with his partner. "Willie, shut the fuck up and get ready. We robbin' a jewelery store, and you better not fuck this up for us."

"Aight, aight, chill Jamal, chill. Don't be whack, nigga. I'mma be ready in a minute, then we can go."

Their car, with it's cracked glass and multitude of dents, wasn't exactly blending in with the other vehicles. They parked near the jewelery store which had little activity at the moment.

Jamal sighed, putting on a ski mask. "Can you imagine how much weed we can buy once we sell all this? Maybe we could keep a couple rings for some bling- na' what I mean?"

Willie was becoming increasingly agitate, and after putting his mask on was looking cautiously out the windows. "Man I don't know. Maybe we should just get jobs or some shit. Have you heard of the Z? He does crazy-"

Willie fell silent when noticing Jamal's glare. "You mother fucking busta. I knew you would pull this shit."

"You tellin' me you aint fucking scared of the Z?"

"The Z aint even real, nigga. Just something people made up because that bitch ass nigga got killed like half a year ago. You doin' this shit or not?"

Willie cautiously looked around again, shaking a little by now. "Y-yeah, I guess. Lets hurry the fuck up, we don't need no police on us."

The two men, identities concealed by the ski masks, quickly examined the inside of the jewelery store before entering and shooting the surveillance camera (which took a few bullets from both of their weapons to finally hit) before it could spot them. The plan went through perfectly as the clerk and civilians surrendered, giving the men plenty off time to steal as many jeweled accessories as they could.

"Yo, Big J, I don't think we can fit any more of this." Willie said, having difficulty zipping closed a small sports bag of jewelery.

"Aight, let's bounce."

As the two began walking out of the store, the alarm suddenly went off. They turned around to see the clerk standing, and most likely had pressed some kind of panic button.

Jamal began approaching him, holding his gun sideways. "You bitch ass mother fucker!"

"We aint got time for this! Let's get the fuck out of here!" Willie, now nervous of the police, runs to the car to quickly get it started.

Jamal looks back to him, then the clerk, and takes a couple shots at him while running out. Both shots though completely miss.

Hearing police sirens after being on the road for a few minutes, the two pull up into an alleyway to lay low for a bit. They get out the car and walk down another alley bordered on all other sides by buildings. Willie is trying to stay calm and Jamal is more enraged than anything.

"I shoulda capped that honkey fool before we left the place. Mother fucker still called the police."

Jamal watched Willie looking around, looking like he was scared that a policeman would pop out of anywhere.

"Fuck is up with you?"

"The Z is gonna get us man."

"This shit again?"

"You should take this guy seriously mother fucker."

Jamal sighed, looking at their car parked nearby then back to Willie. "You know, we probably could make it home better than chillin' like criminals in an alley. Let's hide the guns since they're evidence and get outta here."

Willie began to nod. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered, standing up. "Let's roll."

After putting the weapons in a nearby dumpster, they began to walk toward the car and Willie felt a strange discomfort. He figured it was just his paranoia kicking in and he would rather just return home as quickly as possible. After a few seconds, Willie heard a loud thump next to him. He turned to it as quickly as he could, only to watch Jamal slam onto the ground. A strange man was behind them- he took Jamal down in one punch!

Willie, panicking, tries to run in the opposite direction, but the only way to go are the alleys. By now, he started hearing police sirens again. He wasn't sure what to do, but before he could make a decision, the strange man grabbed him and turned him around, the man's glare scaring Willie to tears.

"Come o-on man, I-I- I don't- p-please don't hurt me m-m-m-maan."

"The police will be here in a minute. You were wrong to think you could break the law in my town."

"W-who are you?"

The man pulled Willie closer and whispered-

"I'm Zimmerman."


End file.
